Cheaters Never Prosper
by acuteoblivity
Summary: Sookie finds out what Eric has been doing while away in Oklahoma. Her powers have developed and she doesn't age... Rated M for language...don't know what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This has been bothering me for the longest and I needed to write it and now deadlocked is out and it just made want to put it out there. Sometimes things just don't work

DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Charlaine Harris, I just borrowed them for a while.

Cheaters Never Prosper...

"I don't like it, but I accepted it. It is what it is Eric." I spoke quick, full of exasperation.

"Lover, I have to keep up appearances. You know I love only you." Eric said with sincerity.

I believed him, but only so far. I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I told him it was ok if he had to feed from another and that was all I'd accept, but now I wake up to feeling lust and relief in the bond. Our bond was faint as he had not kept up with the blood exchange he set up with Pam. She would send my blood to him and he would send his to me. That worked for a while until I stopped receiving his blood and stopped feeling him so strong and I had to wonder what the hell was going on. Tonight is the first night we spoke in three months and I really don't appreciate it. Eric has been gone five months and we spoke nightly for two of them then barely at all. Pam says she doesn't know 'what's wrong and has no idea if Eric decided to move on'. I for one don't believe it and decided to take the chance and call him on the number I got out of Pam's phone. It was just laying there when she went to get another blood from the kitchen, it was innocent I wasn't checking up on her. Only him. When he answered my heart soared with relief until I heard her. A female voice that wasn't the queens(I heard her while Eric and I were speaking). The woman seemed closer than I'd like, but what could I do? I was silent at first before I found my voice.

"Who is that Eric and why is she so close to you?" I asked with enough venom in my voice to kill him all the way in Oklahoma, but it didn't work that way.

Silence.

"You know, Eric if you want to be a single man then fine as much as it hurts I'll let go,...but you have to let go too." I said trying to steel my voice as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"It's not like that Sookie, I promise." He pleaded.

I wanted to believe him, but I knew better. It's not like I haven't experienced this before...more or less. I thought Eric was the one, the ending to this meager existence. My hope. I loved Eric with everything and hoped we would be together again, but I had to let go. Not with out the bitch though.

"I get it Eric. It makes since, your wife isn't around so what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Well, that might have worked if it weren't for the bond. Unfortunately for you I want out I can't live like this anymore, Eric! I got rid of the bond to make sure we both wanted this and you wanted it back as much as I did and now you've changed your mind." I said and...yelled no longer caring if he heard my tears. I doubt he cared.

"No Sookie! Leave the bond as it is and I will explain everything to you later." He was too calm for my liking and I wouldn't be dealing with this crap anymore.

"No Eric, if you can't be man enough to admit you'd like to be with someone else than stop talking and listen. If you want to be with fangbangers then that's fine with me 'cause Bill isn't seeing anyone and maybe he'd like to try again" I said nonchalantly listening to Eric growling in the background.

"No Sookie, I will not allow it! I will kill him and probably you too!" He growled.

I enjoyed his anger as it showed he felt something for me whether it be love or possession, It was still there.

"It's too late Eric." I sad calmly, void of feeling.

"SOOKIE! what do you mean it is too late?" He growled out. He may be an asshole right now, but he's a sexy asshole.

"It's too late, Vampire. You already killed me." I said as I hung up.

I let go of the one true love of my life. Well, I thought he was the one, but again I am victim to a fool's paradise. I love him and I suppose I always will. He gave me what I needed and tried hard to give me what I wanted, but he never gave me him. Not fully anyway. I didn't what to do next until there was a knock on the door, a vampire. YAY right now.

I answered the door to a face of utter terror.

"Hello Pam, what brings you here this late?" I said devoid of any emotion.

"Sookie, your safe! Master had me worried and you know that's just wrong. He said you were suicidal so I came over." Pam said quickly as she folded her arms.

"I'm guessing he told you then, Pam. So...he told you to do...what?" I replied as I walked to the couch leaving the door open.

"Eric didn't tell me anything, he said to keep an eye on you because the way you were talking, I guess suicidal. So what did you say that gave him that impression?" she asked in her skeptical way that only she could.

"I'm surprised you don't know Pam. Or do you, you can feel more less the same as me and my side of the bond is shit, so that leaves yours? What did the almighty tell you, Pam?" I asked without a care of how she feels of Eric as her maker. It was after three in the morning and I just didn't care.

"No, he hasn't said a word and the bond has been closed some nights. I thought it was the distance, so I wasn't worried. What is it Sookie?" She said sounding a little on the confused side.

"Well, aren't we on the lucky team if he's hiding things from you as well." I said chuckling darkly. Pam had no response as she only looked at me quizzically, so I put her inquiring mind out of misery.

"He's not sending blood Pam, why would he do that?" I asked waiting for a response and when I got none I chimed in.

"He doesn't want me to feel when he's cheating, he wants to feel me because he's possessive and obviously I'm no longer a person, but an object. Mmm well, at least he thinks so." I said trying hold my composure as I told her.

I spoke to Eric only and hour ago and it already feels like hours, but the pain is still fresh.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on and I intend to find out. I don't know what to say. Did he just tell you or are you going based on the bond or lack there of alone," She asked in a calm voice that only told how not calm she was.

"Don't worry,Pam. I chose to accept he'd be with the queen every now and then, so I must accept he chooses to be with fangbangers also, but I can't, so I decided it was time to just let go and make me happy. I have no plans to let another man in who claims to love me. First it was Bill and his 'orders', now it's Eric and his lies. They both said they loved me, but how can you hurt someone you love and in one of the worst ways. You know what's worse Pam?" I waited for her answer and she just shook her head. " the worst is I believed them. For a time, but I believed anyway. I won't take it again, I refuse." I said as my anger came back. I meant it, I won't take it and I won't take it ever again. 'how very Scarlett O'Hara' I thought.6

Pam left after about thirty- forty-five minutes saying she rushed over leaving the close up at Fangtasia to Indira and she had to double check it. See now, I didn't believe that as it was Indira's first time closing. I know Pam wasn't really seeing anybody special, so that leaves Eric. He must have told her to make sure I was ok and leave. He must be really mad at me. I put all this out my mind and got back in bed even though I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep. I drifted off quickly while I ran my phone conversation through my head.

"_Why'd you do it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Does she make you happy?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Then what was the point then, Eric?"_

"_I missed you and I just had your blood and she was there."_

"_And fuck Sookie, right? She won't know 'cause I stopped sending her my blood."_

"_No, I needed you and she was there."_

"_Is it the same girl?"_

"_Yes, she's the only one that smells clean."_

"_In the palace, Eric? How stupid do you think I am?"_

"_Sookie, I'm so sorry."_

"_No, your not. If you were, you never have gotten that far or you'd stopped this shit after the first time."_

"_I really didn't mean for this to happen." _

"_But it did and this is something you can't take back. I forgave you for all you have done and accepted all that you are while you still can't accept me for anything other than my telepathy."_

"_I wish I could take it back, but I can't. What can I do?"_

"_Our marriage is over due to the queen and the contract, so what's left? Us, and you just showed me how much I mean to you."_

"_Sookie, please?"_

"_What? I should ignore this? So you can go back do this again?"_

"_No, Sookie. I didn't want to do this at all, it just happened."_

"_Just happened. You keep saying that. I have barely spoken to you in the last three months and you stopped sending me your blood. She's there every night, Eric. Let me ask you this...if I hadn't figures it out, would you have told me?"_

"_No, I wouldn't because..."_

"_Because what, Eric? Because I was too stupid to catch on to what was happening before. I get it, I'm not one of the beautiful perfect vampires that bow down to you, I am not one of your stupid fangbangers, so it just means: do what you feel in the mood for. I could have gotten over you being with the queen because you would only see her once a year and how long before you'd leave me because I'm aging. However, besides that, Eric you've been gone for five almost six months. You are to only visit with her once a year. You've been fucking the queen too, huh?"_

"_I would never leave because of age or anything else and I have not been with queen."_

"_Be serious. I get it, so **you** need to. You just want to own me for my telepathy like the Sophie Ann, like Bill."_

I was startled awake by a growling Viking that I had no idea was here. Crap I wonder if I was talking in my sleep? If I did that means I was talking to him the whole time. Crap, well... he'll get over it.

"Don't ever compare me to him!" Eric growled out.

"Why?" I asked sleepily. "I am truly puzzled how you don't get the connection." I bit out.

"I am not a weak suck up as Compton is" He growled while towering over me in a attempt to intimidate me. Not biting(no pun intended).

"That's where your wrong, Eric. You proved to me just how weak you are. First you cheat then you try unsuccessfully to hide it and then when caught, you wouldn't man up and admit it." I said as I got up from bed to go to the bathroom.

"Who says I didn't want to get caught?" Eric says devoid of all emotion causing me to stop and spin around.

"You wanted me to find out like that? You wanted me to feel..this way." I ask as a tear rolls down my cheek without permission.

"Sookie, I..." Eric that was all he said before stepping toward me.

"Well, that just shows how weak you are." I spun on mt heel and headed to the bathroom. "Lock up on your way out." I called over my shoulder before walking in the bathroom and closing the door.

That was the last time I saw Eric for the next ten years. I never thought that he had any regrets of what happened between us as we had no contact at all. Until now.

Sitting in gran's chair in front of the fire one crisp New Year's Eve, I sat and thought of my lost love. I never stopped loving Eric even though he long ago let me go. I never had a problem from any vampires or fairies as my life carried on undisturbed. I stopped aging that night long ago when I gave _him_ up to live a life reserved just for a vampire of his magnitude. I felt the weak bond between us for another year before it just stopped, I feared he was dead, but a quick call to Pam told me otherwise.

I thought and dreamed that my life would have been different if Bill never came into Merlotte's and me never being stupid enough to believe him or have him take me to Fangtasia. I realized I didn't need a vampire escort as the other humans never had one and I would have been safer for it. I would have met Eric and our beginning could have been much different. Better. I was tired and lonely as I could not find what Eric had any other man and remained alone for it. Pam tried to get me to go out and experience life she says, but I never went. After a while Pam stopped asking me to hang out and asked me if I still loved Eric, I wanted to lie and say no, but my heart wouldn't let me. I thought about that night everyday afterward and remembered seeing the tears in her eyes and the broken look on her face. Her relationship was never really the same with Eric after that.

I was now a hermit and lived off the trust fund my great grandfather set up for me as a safeguard if I was ever left alone by Eric willingly or not. I spent my days sunbathing and my nights filled with online courses for my psychology degree. Yes I became a student of mental and behavioral afflictions.

I wanted to fix others because I could never be fixed, I was broken. I gave up believing myself to be human. Mostly because I later manifested my real power of telekinesis, affecting temperatures in bodies as well as weather and my favorite , healing. I learned as time went on and my looks never changed from _that_ night and asked Pam if she noticed any difference. When she told me she thought I was looking younger than my nearly thirty years and paid attention every year after that. She said that at first she thought it was because of the blood exchanges between Eric and I, but soon realized it couldn't be if we had stopped exchanging after so long. I begged her not to tell Eric for I did not need him coming back to me because I was forever young. When my other abilities developed I kept them a secret from everyone and when I finally quit Merlotte's I told Sam it was because I was taking online courses and had to study, but the real reason was because the thoughts that flowed through me allowed me to affect the weather and make it storm with almost hurricane winds and rain or even hail and cause snow to fall when something saddened me. I didn't have to tell Sam real reason why I was quitting, he knew and decided to believe the story about college online. I miss Sam and our friendship, he was a good friend until he let Jannalyn decide who his friends were. I only saw him once and that was to heal him from Jannalyn's attack for looking at another girl. She was later brought before Alcide and killed by the pack as this was the third time she did something like that and it reflected badly on Alcide as she was his second. I let go of the friendship with Alcide as he became a father to three children or cubs..I'm not sure what to call them. Either way I let him become more involved within his people with out my intrusion. He didn't like that idea, but later understood my distance when I explained the hatred from the female minds of the pack. I remained friend of the pack and continued to help out when needed over the years on a purely professional basis from time to time.

Sitting here I replay my last days with Eric and the New Years Day I found him. I didn't want to love him, but I eventually did and now want to regret that day, but I can't. If that was all I could get from him then it was all I needed. Lies. I wanted so much from him and I gave so much, even though he hurt me more or less like Bill had, I still loved him. I wanted to stake him, but I couldn't with a clear conscience hurt the love of my life. I later did something I thought about from time to time, but put it into action until a few years ago. I killed Bill.

I was terribly sad as it was one of my bad days. Full of reminiscing and hurt. I was going to call it a night when there was a knock on there and the mind said "vampire'. I cautiously answered the door to find Bill standing there with roses that suspiciously looked like my grans.

"_Hello, Bill"_

"_Good evening Sookie. How are you?"_

"_Same as always"_

"_I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?"_

"_No. I don't date,Bill."_

"_Has he ruined you that much that you can't live for yourself?"_

" _NO! He hasn't done anything to me. I stay out of the limelight for my own safety."_

"_You stay away because he broke you and your too stubborn to admit it."_

"_Goodbye Bill."_

"_NO, SOOKIE! I WON'T LET..."_

He shouldn't have tried to barge in. I set him on fire with my new powers. I watched him scream and beg for relief ,but I just watched. I felt nothing. I was a shell of my former self.

He was right, Eric did break me. I just didn't want to admit it.

A/N: I don't know what to do now...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we are...The highly awaited POV...and others of course;)

EPOV

Ten years and I haven't had to bother her until now and I wish I didn't have to. We parted on painful terms and it was all my fault. I had an affair that I wished I could take back. I had to bed a fangbanger to prove my feelings for Sookie didn't and wouldn't get in the way. At least that is what I told myself for a year before I just had accept I was a horrible husband and mate to her.

The blood bag was beautiful, she wasn't a Fae or a supe of any kind, but she reminded me so much of Sookie, looks wise. She didn't fight me and she didn't do any of the things I would have expected of Sookie and I guess I needed that. Absolute worship, absolute control over her, I didn't realize how much I was missing from Sookie and my relationship. I stayed away because I was reminded of my power and with the cost of that power I was neglecting the love of my life.

Sookie is the love of my life. I put whatever I needed personally before her and thought nothing of it. She didn't deserve what I did to her and I never never thought anything of it, I spent a thousand years not concerned with the human condition and a beautiful woman who gave me reason and all the excuse I could give was...I didn't have one because I thought nothing of it. Sookie was so important to me and I pushed her to the side in order to make me feel better about whatever I was lacking in my life. I thought of Sookie constantly over the last ten years and nothing of the human I hurt her for and here I am as lonely as I was when I first came to Oklahoma.

I wished I could change what I did or take it back, but I knew once the thought of hurting Sookie was in my mind or my heart there was never a way of undoing anything. I think of the things she said and I try to come up with a way to avoid those and there is no way. I kept some things from her that were detrimental to her survival and never thought to apologize for them. Had I told her of the contract with Freyda, that Appius set up, would that have changed anything or stopped anything? Simple answer,no. I would have still been missing something and found a way to get it no matter what or who was to be hurt. After we broke things off I thought she'd come back to me, but Sookie is much stronger than I thought. I had hoped she would take up any offers from any of the lingering vampires and luckily she never did, but I realized that left no hope for me if she dated another vampire. I always thought she would have found her way to Compton like she hinted at that night, I heard he went missing and I have no wish to look into his death or find him. I have a sneaking suspicion that Sookie was spreading her anger with me, but I shall keep that to myself.

I have thought over and over during the last ten years trying to figure out where it all went wrong, maybe I needed to go through these things. At what cost though? An irreplaceable love. I know I made some serious mistakes when it comes to Sookie and I know ten years probably isn't long enough away from me, but I love her still and I wish beyond all hope and reason that Sookie would take me back. I know she won't and I understand why, but I hope and I wish that she would. I miss her more than anything and from what Pamela, my child tells me Sookie does not date, no longer works in the shifter's shithole of a bar and takes college courses online for psych. I can't help but wonder why she would not make these changes for me? I know why, it is because I ordered her or constantly commented on it and didn't let her decide for herself, I was too 'high handed' she would say. I made so many mistakes with her and I'd die to try again.

Upon my waking this evening I found a report stating one of the vampires in my kingdom(New Orleans to be exact) has been ended and there was no evidence there wasn't fowl play involved. She was last seen with a human and there was security video showing there were no other vampires with her last night. I had the human taken into custody and was happy it wasn't one I was ever with as it would be difficult once I made the call to Pamela with my request/order.

_'Yes Master?'_

_'I need a Telepath. Godiva has been ended and there isn't any evidence proving vampire involvement.' _

_'Master, do you think that is wise?'_

_'I have left her alone for ten years and now I need her assistance. If you do not wish to make the call, I will do it.'_

_'Master, it's not that, it's just I kept something from you and I need to tell you before you see her.'_

_'It won't make a difference Pam, I still need her skill. Don't worry I know'_

_'Mas...'_

I quickly hang up, my child doesn't have to remind me of all the changes Sookie has made and she doesn't have to remind me to not ask her to take me back. I think some things I am capable of keeping my word to Sookie.. well, since then.

_'Hello?'_

_'Sookie I am in need of your skill. A vampire was ended and the only suspect was her human lover.'_

_'Get right to the point don't you Eric?'_

_'I don't want to keep you longer than needed with unnecessary commentary.'_

_'Wow! um..when do you need me?'_

_'As soon as can be arranged.'_

_'Ok, where should I fly into?_

_'New Orleans, I will send my jet.'_

_'Jet? Well, whatever.'_

_'I will see you when you arrive.'_

I hung up when I had her answer, I didn't want to make another mistake with her that I couldn't take back. I already made so many of those and I do not wish to make more. Sookie sounded how she always sounded before, no hint of age as humans tend to have as they get older whether it is a few months or a decade. I always wondered how she would look as she aged and I guess I will find out in a few hours. Now I need to get to New Orleans.

PPOV

Oh boy, what will Eric do when he sees Sookie? He said he knew all about her changes, but what changes is he referring to? I told him about Sookie quitting her job and going to school,but I said nothing about her no longer aging. Sookie has something else going on with her and I noticed it a while ago, but said nothing in order to not break her confidence again, but I told her I told Eric about all the personal changes she made other than her age and she didn't seem to care. I also didn't tell her of his taking over all those states, I guess they'll figure it out when they see each other. I hope they do.

I know wanting them back together is wishful thinking, but they belong together. I am not a very romantic person, but I stepped out of that shell a little over the years the closer I got to Sookie. Our friendship has become more of a sisterhood of sorts and I don't want to loose that as she continued to be my friend even after my master crushed her. I was shocked Eric would do that to Sookie as much as he despised what Compton did. I don't know what it's like to be in love unless it's about Loubies or Choos and I can't imagine what it's like to lose that love either. I keep thinking if there was a way I could have been there to stop Eric or remind him of what their separation was about, but I realize that it's a pipe dream. My master will do as he please when he pleases and if that meant hurting Sookie then that was what he would do.

I know my master still loves Sookie very much. I feel it everyday when I rise until I die for the day and it is so strong, too strong sometimes. Sometimes I think he his going to come back to claim her, but he never does. Eric has let her be , let her go as she asked so long ago and it brings tears to my eyes to think of how much he hurt my friend. The friend who was there for me when my Miriam died. Sookie holds so much love in her little body and gives it willingly to anyone whether they really deserve it or not. I wonder if she will ever be loved the same in return. My master could love her like that, especially now that he has seen what it is like to be without her all these years.

I ready myself for her onslaught of tears and hurt this visit is about to bring her. Sookie hasn't spoke of Eric, not even his name since that night and when I tried to let her vent her pain she just brushed my concerns off as if they were nothing, but I knew the truth. There was so much love between them and my master...fucked up.

I have to call Sookie to see if she got the call from my master and if she didn't let it go to voice mail. Knowing my master and Sookie they just spoke as nothing has happened and they didn't have a monumental break up. I don't feel Eric upset or angry and he doesn't feel overly happy, but I know he feels something. I know Sookie has to feel something; anger, sadness or even love, but I know she _won't_ show it. Well I need to meet her at the jet and I will see for myself how detached Sookie really is.

SPOV

I was shocked to hear that voice I so long missed. I didn't think I ever get a call again since so long had passed. I was at a loss of what I should really do about this visit. I mean, how should I act since he will be there with his wife and I am just his trampled on doormat. I don't know how I am suppose to feel. He hurt me and I've been harboring this pain for so long and I truly tried and can never let go of it. I still love him and I can't go of him. Eric Northman has a special place in my heart that no one will ever replace. I mean, it's gotten to the point where I can't even look at another man without comparing them. That may be the deciding point of my self isolation. I haven't worried about him in years, if Pam wasn't always ok and able to joke and continue to...live I would have thought he was finally dead. I hoped he would be ok and I hoped I'd see him again, but I held no reservations. I knew Eric was strong and smart enough to outwit even the oldest vampire, but I knew there would a time where all that wouldn't stop the inevitable. I knew at some point Pam would tell him things about me, but I didn't know what exactly.

I can't worry about that now, I want to worry about him knowing the things that make me who I am now. Will he keep me? Make me his again, to use me, to make his life better? I hope so. After all this time I hope so, I have spent a decade loving him and missing him. I realized long ago I am ruined for any other because I...I'm not finished yet.

EPOV

I arrived in New Orleans just to wait to see my Sookie as she was re-acquainting herself with vampires of the past. I am thankful to keep on Rasul as he was the most loyal to Sophie Ann and to Louisiana. I have made him sheriff of area one. I wander around my office waiting to see if she'd make it up to my office before dawn. I know I made mistakes and I hurt her deeply, but I need her and I can't be without her any longer.

My desk phone buzzing pulled me from my frantic musings. I quickly press the button hoping it was Sookie here to see me. Yes I'm a nervous wreck and I can admit that(to myself only).

"Yes" I said with the strongest voice I could manage.

"Ms. Stackhouse is here." Ingrid, my area assistant stated.

"Send her in." I said quickly.

I sat behind my desk and waited for her to walk back into my life. The door slowly opened and in walked a vision I did not expect.

"Hello, Eric." Sookie said quietly.

I wasn't expecting this she looked just as she had the night I saw her. Sookie hasn't aged. I stood up from desk to see her fully and I was shocked she was standing before exuding so much power from her little body. She was so small and beautiful, but she held so much in her being.

"Hello, My Sookie." I stated before I sat down again.

"Soo..you're the king. Of a few states, impressive. I see you have some loyal vampires and their humans are loyal to them. Impressive." she says as she slowly sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"I called you here to listen to Godiva's human. I want you find out if she killed her. Godiva had no enemies that anyone knew of here at the palace, so if you could, would you check her out." I asked. Asked I am getting so wrapped in her already.

"Oh, look at you asking instead of ordering. Impressive. She did it out of rage over Godiva being with someone else when she assumed they were exclusive."Sookie stated with a smile. How did she already know? I wasn't aware she spoke to the pet. I didn't know what to say so muttered quickly.

"How?" I asked.

"I have better control of my telepathy now and hear her with seeing her. I don't need physical contact to get better reads any more." She muttered.

"How? When?" I was asked shocked she didn't need touch or be in the presence of the body. When did this happen.

"I evolved as did you." Sookie said quietly.

I could only look at her and watch as she closed her eyes and became still and tense. I knew she was listening to whatever she caught. Then she spoke.

"Your humans seem to think I am some kind of whore for you because you don't want any of them. I don't care what they think, but I warn you if it becomes a problem...I will solve it." she stated as she rose from her seat.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked by how determined she sounded. I rushed to her and grabbed onto her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Eric I won't take it far, but I won't stay here with people who have any dangerous intent toward me..or you. I'm not worried about the vampires at all, just the humans. Any threat to me will result in possible death."Sookie stated as she pulled her hand from mine and walked out the door.

Sookie has changed. To what I don't know, she seems in control, but I won't let her be a threat to my states or states, but I will let her go. For now.

A/N:There you have it. Maybe a few more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took so long, got caught up in RL.

As I walked out of his office I realized 'this' is old. The whole thing with Eric is old, I loved him a long time ago and it's time to let go. I have grown and become safe with who I now am. I am studying to be a therapist and I'm completely screwed up myself. What was I thinking when decided to put myself through this crap. Ok yes, if I dated any other vampire I'd have to deal with this all over again. Yes, I love him and I'm sure there is a reason why I still feel so connected to him. I mean, even though our bond wore out, we or at least I still feel him. In some way. I won't know until I figure this out.

I was torn from my musings when I heard him _'Sookie has changed. To what I don't know, she seems in control, but I won't let her be a threat to my state or states, but I will let her go. For now... '_ that put everything into perspective. I try to stay out of the minds of those who are closest to me. To give them privacy...but now I wonder if I should have been listening to him the whole time since I got her.

_' who's this bitch think she is? She must be a high priced call girl. Hm, I'll show her.'_

I wondered who was thinking that about me, I didn't do anything as Far as flirting goes. No matter how long it's been, fangbangers are the same, they want to be loved and cherished by vamps as if they really care. They always want Eric and he no doubt wants them..for food or sex, who knows. I can't keep dealing with this, so I decided to curb their nervous insecurities and headed toward the brain who was thinking about me and saw her not far behind me around a corner obviously trying to put the drop on me.

"What 's the problem? I don't know you and you don't know me, yet you have an issue with me being here." I stated calmly to the scantly clad red head before me.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just here waiting for my friend and you show up throwing accusations!" the girl yelled.

"You wanted to know who I was and wanted to "show" me something. Obviously you don't know who I am and don't realize what can and will be done to you." I spoke clearly and firm enough to get my point across.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about.." The girl stuttered before trailing off.

I stared at her for a moment before deciding to use all my labels to make a point. Petty I know, but fun.

"I am princess of the Sky Fae and royal telepath and you spread this to the rest of you stupid fangbanging girls. I do not pose a threat to you or plots to gain favor with guards or the king. It is not my business and wish to do my job. Anyone else that decides they are the HBIC will pay for this disgrace with their life." I sternly said as I lit a fire ball in my palm then blew it out at the end of my little speech.

The girl ran back to her room shivering as I chuckle quietly. I saw why the vamps would scare the humans, it was fun watching the fear appear on their once strong faces. I then continued my walk to my room to try figure out why I allowed myself to live like I had. I didn't really open my eyes until I heard Eric's thoughts, he seems more worried about the state of his government rather then us reconnecting after a decade. I wanted to be ok with this, but it ate at me. I used to be worried about vampires suspecting I could read their minds, but now I can defend myself and it didn't matter anymore. I will tell Eric then inform him I was no threat and let him know I was leaving since my job was done.

When I reached my room on the vampire floor, read: basement. I realized I was next to the one room with double doors and assumed it was Eric's and couldn't help wondering why I was so close to him rather in the human rooms area.

As I looked around the room I saw how beautiful it was and wondered if this room was for the king or queens pet. I looked in every closet and dresser just to see everything that was offered and found a hidden door I assumed was for when visits were done privately. I hoped Eric didn't get any ideas of 'midnight lovin', especially since he was so worried I'd cause him some sort of disaster. Right, I truly have nothing else to do but start shit. I wanna read this book everyone's been talking about

_'FIFTY SHADES OF GREY'. _I hear there's a lot of controversy over a few steamy love scenes and I wanted check it out since romance novels are my favorites.

After I changed into my nightgown I turned on the little clock radio on the nightstand and heard the keys to a song I caught once after Eric and I broke up and loved it, but could never find. I didn't know who sang the song, but I felt a connection to this song and truly felt her line:

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

However, I didn't let go like I should have. I held on and waited for the day when he'd come back to me. What I didn't know was he wouldn't come back...ever. Of course it made me sad, but I had to move on and finally live since I may have forever to do it. I no longer age, so I can travel and live in different and big cities with no worry of life becoming dull since I can just move on to a new place to explore.

Yes, that's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna leave here and go to New York or California._ 'I'm going to tell Eric that I'm leaving now.' _I thought to my self and opened my mind looking for Eric. I found him next door thinking about what to say to his assistant about some meeting newt week. I wasn't a part of that meeting so I pulled out of his mind. I put on my robe on and walked over to that secret door and knocked softly.

Eric answered the door with a surprised look on his face "Yes, Sookie?" He said with that deep voice I used to appreciate.

"Could you have your jet ready for me tomorrow morning or afternoon?" I asked calmly hoping he wouldn't argue me leaving.

"You're leaving already? We haven't really talked and we have some things to discuss." Eric stated equally as calm.

I listened in to find out what he wanted to speak of. _'I need to show her how sorry I am. I need her back, I love her'. _I quickly pulled out, he couldn't be serious.

"You don't know what love is. Don't fool yourself." I growled and walked away.

" What? Can you hear us now? Sookie, have you told anyone or has anyone suspected you could hear them?" He asked grasping my arms in a tight hold.

"Of course not! However, I am not worried about my safetyanymore". I grinned.

"Sookie, I can't be everywhere these days.." Eric started before I cut him off.

"Ego much? I'm not talking about you. I told you I grew up, now would you mind leaving I need to get to bed?" I huffed and settled my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about Sookie?" He stared into my eyes as he walked closer to me.

"I came into my apparent birthright some years ago and trained to protect and defend myself. I no longer depend on others to save me, it's no longer ideal." I said as I turned to the the loveseat in my room.

Eric stood there looking at me as if some answer would just appear in my eyes. I wish I could trust him or his love, but I have been hurt too many times in the past and he did the worst. "Why do you believe I pose any danger to you or you states?" I asked confidently.

"You heard that did you? Well I wasn't really thinking so much you as all the trouble you attract. We have to be prepared for any and all attacks and if I have to keep you hidden, I will." With that he turned and left my room closing the door tightly behind him.

"I'm not leaving am I?" I yelled.

I got no answer and decided to just retire to my bed and book. I realized no matter my demands or concerns, vampires never listen to me. At least it was that way with Bill and Eric. If I let myself get involved with the vampires again, it would always be that way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is the last chapter for now, but the lovely couple will return in a sequel later on.

Just sitting there wondering if I was gonna be stuck here 'til he decides if he was finished with me gave me time to find my relaxation and in my new comfort I channel surfed the radio to a station Anton use to listen to in Merlotte's kitchen . The song that came on first was one he always sang, I didn't really care for it at all, but the next song drew me in with it's soft strings. Some of it I didn't really commiserate with, but then some of it spoke to me and I just found myself swaying to it as I really began to feel it in my soul for what I truly felt ten years ago.

_Sometimes I wonder do you_

_Even recognize the woman_

_That's standing in front of you _

Eric and I broke up ten years ago and never really said it all. I was angry and hurt, so once I said what I had to say that night I never said all the things I felt. Anger, a lot of anger, defeat, stupidity and most of all hurt. Eric hurt me on so many levels that I allowed myself to become an all powerful...hermit?

I never told him how he truly made me feel, I let myself be fooled into a false sense of security. I thought if I let Eric marry Freyda and just denounce our marriage we end up safer, happier, and everything quieter, but all I did was set myself up for ultimate betrayal. Eric had every opportunity to move on and yet he stayed to eventually break me.

_Listen, sometimes I wonder do you_

_Even care or realize why I took care of you_

_'Cuz you're my heart_

_You are my soul_

_You're my other half_

_Without you I cannot be whole, Baby _

As I listen to the words of the song I can't help but wonder about it all, what Appius said. _'You won't keep him' _was that him saying he knew Eric better than me rather than a reference to Eric's eventual marriage to Oklahoma? Maybe he did know Eric better since I didn't keep him and that hurt more than I could have imagined mostly because of the way I lost him. I like to think I'm woman enough to handle him telling me I wasn't enough for him. I think in all of it that hurts the most. Not being enough.

_So far apart_

_I just don't know_

_What drove us apart in the first place_

_Now I know, baby _

_Why_

I let my mind wander while the the song's lyrics rolled over me and the strings through me when I picked up intruders, maybe 50 and let out a huff of air as the song played over because the artist was at the station for an interview. I slowly stood up walked to my closet and dressed in my hip hugging jeans, red Angry Birds shirt and red chucks. I then popped to the foyer waiting for the invaders' entry. Why they all chose to enter the building through the front door I don't know. Morons. They all barged in to see me sat on the stairs playing on my phone. Surprised? I bet. The song played over in my mind while I waited to be addressed. I never was, so I spoke instead.

The song played.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last_

_They will not be the last .. no_

_'Cuz this pain inside never seems to pass _

_It never seems to pass me by __  
_  
"Why did you all come through here?" I asked without looking up.

_So I thank you_

_Said I thank you_

_Yes I thank you _

_For making me a woman_

" Kill the girl and bring me Northman. He will die tonight!" A short chubby vampire said, I assume he was the leader.

And it played.

_Sometimes I wonder could she be_

_More of a woman to you than you are a man to me_

_Listen, sometime I wonder .. why me _

_I'm here miserable while you're out living you fantasies _

_And didn't care__  
_

I raised an eyebrow answering "Yeah, no I disagree." I then looked up to see a vampire walking slowly over to me while his dorky looking leader directed the others where to go. I just blew a cool breath of wind toward them freezing their movements and popped to the vampire floor in front of Eric's door and knocked. Eric quickly answered and gave me a bewildered look, I didn't have to read his mind to know he wondered why I was knocking on this door.

It played on.

_'Cuz you're my heart_

_You are my soul_

_You're my other half_

_Without you I cannot be whole, baby_

_So far apart_

_I just don't know_

_What drove us apart in the first place _

_Now I know, baby _

_Why_

"Door for you. ' kill Northman' and all that". I said and popped back to my seat and continued to play on my phone. Within minutes Eric was walking to the foyer. "What's this?" Eric inquired and looked back and forth from me to the 'lynch mob' . "Don't know, I noticed them coming with the intent to murder and I came to answer, froze 'em and got you. Hence 'Door's for you'. I sat here and baby sat while you came up here." I said offhandedly while I waved a hand unfreezing their heads. While it played in my head I lost my anger and truly let the pain go.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last_

_They will not be the last .. no_

_'Cuz this pain inside which never seems to pass _

_It never seems to pass me by_

"What are you doing on your phone?" Eric asked snatching my phone from me. "Angry Birds? You're playing a game while you have frozen prisoners here in front of you?" He asked incredulously.

The song still played. For me.

_So I thank you _

_Said I thank you _

_Yes, I thank you _

_For making me a woman_

"I never said I was a good babysitter. Besides I have a score to keep up and I did freeze 'em for you." I said in my mock punk teenage babysitter tone, smiling.

Time let this song sung for me, smile again. A genuine one this time.

_One thing I learned in life_

_We all gotta be ready to sacrifice to survive _

_I hope she's happy _

_'Cuz you're the chapter that I'll be closing _

_Hope you're happy _

_'Cuz once my door close it won't be open  
_

"Service with smile at least. These are Freyda's children and their children, they are no long..." I didn't wait for the rest and set the intruding vampires on fire. I then popped back to my room and changed back into my night gown. I laid down in the comfortable bed and listened to the words that were being sung to me. I could let go, truly move on. At least I wanted to.

_These tears I cry sure won't be the last _

_They will not the last...no _

_This pain inside which seems to pass _

_It never seems to pass me by_

___So I thank you_

_Said I thank you_

_Yes I thank you _

_For making me a woman_

A/N: this story was never to end like a fairytale, but not a complete disaster; Please be on the look out for a continuation to this story where fairytales may come true. The above song is by Estelle, Thank You


End file.
